Frank Woods
Sergeant Frank Woods is one of the main non-playable characters in the upcoming game Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-call-of/100688 Woods is part of the Studies and Observation Group. On Woods' left arm is a USMC tattoo, which suggests his branch of service. On the same arm, Frank also has a SOG tattoo reading "SOG TOUGH." He is voiced by James C. Burns. It has been confirmed that Woods will be seen at different times in his career and will not remain with the SOG the whole game. Images File:FrankWoods2.jpg|Frank Woods with a CAR-15 Commando File:FrankWoods.jpg|Frank Woods in Slaughterhouse. File:FW.jpg|Woods in Slaughter House. File:FW2.jpg|Woods in another part of Slaughter House. File:Mp5.jpg|Woods with an MP5K prototype on a helicopter landing strut. File:SH.jpg|Woods in Slaughter House. File:Werewolfonarm.jpg|A silhouette of a werewolf against a moon background. FWs.jpg|Frank Woods with the Commando FWBO.jpg|Another image of Woods FWhue.jpg|Woods in Hue M16A1.jpg|Woods wielding an M16A1 Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 9.43.29 PM.png|Woods covered in blood, mud and scars. Quotes *''"Keep your eyes on the dirt; I don't want you shot in the balls."'' - Woods to Mason while flying in the Hind in the level "Payback". *"Here, take this. Stay hunting, we'll find Kravtchenko. You make it out of there alive." - Woods giving Mason the flashlight in Victor Charlie. *"Your bird!" - Woods, announcing that Mason has control of the Helicopter. *"UV-32 Rockets, 12mm Nose Cannon, these bastards are ready for World War III." - Woods checking the Hind's armament. *''"Mason we need to go!"'' - Woods yelling to Mason *''"Looks don't count for shit in the jungle, This is 'Nam baby!" ''- Woods to Mason in 1:56 in this video. *''"Back in '64, the CIA gave up control of covert operations in South-East Asia... handed it over to the US military. From that, MAC,V-SOG's born." ''- Woods speaking to Mason. *''"Bowman, point! Let's move!"'' - Frank Woods speaking after he gives a torch to Mason. Trivia *Woods has a tattoo of his military rank on his left arm. *Woods and PFC. Allen are the only characters that are part of multiple factions at the same time in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *Woods has a USMC tattoo on his left arm hinting that he used to be a Marine. *Woods must have been from Marine Force Recon back in Vietnam, because there would be no other way for a Marine to become part of MACV-SOG unless he had done something very heroic or gotten multiple Silver Stars or Navy Crosses. *The CAR-15 Commando seems to be one of Woods preferred weapons as he is seen wielding it in many game images. *Woods seems to be suffering from fatigue in the level Payback, as he's breathing heavily and pausing between words. *Woods has two tattoos showing he was in the USMC and that he is part of the MACV-SOG however somebody with tattoos which show they are american, and part of the USMC or MACV-SOV would never be sent on a secret mission behind enemy lines References Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:SoG Operatives Category:SoG Operatives